The present invention relates to rotary contactors, especially for motor vehicles, of the kind comprising two coaxial parts which are mounted for rotation of one with respect to the other against the action of an electrically connecting flexible tape which is wound in a spiral between the said parts, being attached at one of its ends to one of the said parts and at its other end to the other one of the said parts.
Such a contactor is described for example in the document EP-A-0 479 567.